valisfandomcom-20200213-history
Tokyo
Tokyo's prefecture (東京, Tōkyō) is a location from the Valis series in the Human world. Description Tokyo is a city in the real world and Japan's capital. It's Yuuko's hometown for the majority of the series, and because of this is also the target of invasion of the main antagonists of the series, who are searching for her or for the Valis sword. Sub-locations 'Tokyo's town' The town area that surrounds the main city area. It's less urbanized and contains many houses. It's the location of Yuuko's house and school, as well as a sewer area. 'Tokyo's city' The main city area. Here is where the Dark world's invaders concentrate in most cases. In this area are located the train station and another sewer area. To the north bay is also the Crystal Pillar where Galgear rested until Valis IV. Appearances Tokyo's prefecture appeared in all Valis games except for Super Valis IV. In Valis I's first versions (MSX, PC-88/98, FM-77 and Sharp X1) the town area represents the first stage while the city area represents the second one (except for the MSX), but in the MD/Genesis and PCE-CD versions, the town stage is absent and the city stage is the only one that takes place in Tokyo, and thus the first. In Valis II and III, it remains as the first stage in all versions. In Valis IV It appears as the fifth stage only in the PCE-CD version, being absent in Super Valis IV. Bosses 'Valis I' *Duzzdull (MSX, PC-88/98, FM-77 and Sharp X1) *Deborra (MSX, PC-88/98, FM-77 and Sharp X1) *Gyeda (MD/Genesis and PCE-CD) 'Valis II' *Zaluga 'Valis III' *Hammer Guarder 'Valis IV' *DS-30 Gallery TokyoTownMSX.jpg|Tokyo's town in the MSX version of Valis I TokyoSewersMSX.jpg|Tokyo's sewers in the MSX version of Valis I TownTokyoPC88.jpg|Tokyo's town in the PC-88 version of Valis I TokyoCityPC88.jpg|Tokyo's city in the PC-88 version of Valis I TokyoStationPC88.jpg|Tokyo's train station in the PC-88 version of Valis I TokyoSewersPC88.jpg|Tokyo's sewers in the PC-88 version of Valis I TokyoCityNES.jpg|Tokyo's city in the Famicom/NES version of Valis I TokyoCityGEN.jpg|Tokyo's city in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I TokyoStationGEN.jpg|Tokyo's train station in the MD/Genesis version of Valis I v1pce001.gif|Yuuko's room in the PCE-CD version of Valis I v1pce020.gif|Yuuko in her house's entrance from the PCE-CD version of Valis I v1pce021.gif|Tokyo's train in the PCE-CD version of Valis I v1pce024.gif|Tokyo's town in the PCE-CD version of Valis I's opening cutscene TokyoCityPCE.jpg|Tokyo's city in the PCE-CD version of Valis I TokyoStationPCE.jpg|Tokyo's train station in the PCE-CD version of Valis I YuukohouseMSX.jpg|Yuuko's house in Tokyo's town in the MSX2 version of Valis II TokyoPortMSX.jpg|Tokyo's port in the MSX2 version of Valis II shot0019.GIF|Tokyo's city at night in the opening cutscene of Valis II's SX68 version TokyoCity2X68.jpg|Tokyo's city in the SX68 version of Valis II TokyoPortSX68.jpg|Tokyo's port in the SX68 version of Valis II TokyoCity2PCE.jpg|Tokyo's city in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis II TokyoCity2GEN.jpg|Tokyo's city in Valis SD/Syd of Valis TokyoStation2GEN.jpg|Tokyo's train station in Valis SD/Syd of Valis TokyoCity3GEN.jpg|Tokyo's city in the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III TokyoCity3PCE.jpg|Tokyo's city in the MD/Genesis version of Valis III 298.gif|Tokyo's city under Glames's invation from the PCE-CD/TGCD version of Valis III TokyoCity4PCE.jpg|Tokyo's city in Valis IV TokyoSewers4PCE.jpg|Tokyo's sewers in Valis IV Trivia *Tokyo is the first stage's location for all the games except for Valis IV, where It's the fifth one. *Tokyo's city appeared in all Valis games except for Super Valis IV. *Tokyo's city is the only location from the Valis series that is based on a real location (the homonim city). *In the city's background of The MD/Genesis and PCE-CD/TGCD versions of Valis I, Valis III and in Valis SD, there are many advertising posters of Renovation, Telenet, Riot, NEC and I.S.C. in many buildings. *In a background of the city in Valis IV, a cameo appearance of Gamera and Ultraman can be spotted. Category:Locations Category:Human World